<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defan：页间 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694242">Defan：页间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defan：页间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stefan浑身放松的靠在他那其实价格并不算便宜的枕头上，借着从右侧窗户横链间打进来的柠黄色光线，把钢笔的尖端在纸页上留下字母的圆滑弧度。<br/>他的日记本有了一定历史，自然这也早就不是第一本了，却也不知是第几本。随着长时间的使用和携带，它那参差不齐的边缘，以及因为褶皱而增加的厚度感，使其看起来就和放了好几年似的。<br/>上面的文字依旧留有最早以前，被历史中自己家人所教育出来的字迹。Stefan偶尔顿下来思考下句式，随即不加修改的便快速不停的落笔。黑色的墨渍从笔端脱落，吸入纸张内部，形成了独特且富有华丽古雅的痕迹。</p><p>突然，似乎察觉到什么的Stefan，顿时将钢笔放在了一侧的桌子上。分开的腿依旧慵懒，坐在床上的姿势未变。只是用手合上了日记，单手勾住书籍，将日记本横在了嘴前方。<br/>从那朝上的开页面间，长久挥之不去的墨水香味从纸张间直流入Stefan的鼻腔。心情愉悦，这是近段日子里的感慨。<br/>与此同时，一道风随着几乎快到看不清身影的人，而落入床上。<br/>止在Stefan双腿间的男人，凑过来的脸，却被早已料到的Stefan给隔在了本子另一端。</p><p>Damon眯起眼睛，面对将自己和Stefan隔开的日记本，他除了撅起嘴巴夸张的拖着长音，似乎并不打算随便抢走弟弟的东西。<br/>“嗯——你不打算让我吻你吗？”<br/>“不打算，”Stefan在本子后面露出来的眼睛上方，眉毛轻轻一挑。<br/>Damon可以想象出来对方抿起嘴巴，用一副无奈承认的样子遮去玩弄之心的表情。<br/>Damon再度玩味的从鼻子间发出一声听不出想法的哼响，只是略微苦恼的将抿起的嘴角向一侧撇开，眉毛弄的一高一低。他双手撑在Stefan胯部两侧，跪在对方身前，似乎那本书不移开他就不会走。<br/>“那么…我可爱的小弟弟，你打算让我怎么才能吻你？”对方声音带着一丁点不耐烦，以及一半的戏弄，似乎他下一秒会撤下Stefan的日记本，可惜还是寻找到耐心给忍了。</p><p>Damon每天都喜欢来这一出，如果他有足够的速度，他愿意将Stefan管在身下，至少嘴巴是每日不会少的。Stefan虽说并不介意如今变成恋人后之间的行为，可他还是想要就此打击一下对方。<br/>“等你亲吻了我的日记里的每个字以后。”Stefan口气说得轻巧，似乎多少有点幸灾乐祸的看着自己的哥哥。<br/>说来，如今成为了唯一伴随自己过来的家人，转成恋人的Damon在Stefan眼中多了一份感情。但同时那些记录在以前日记里的内容，却依旧告诫他们过去发生过什么。</p><p>Damon的吻按压在日记封皮上，并将其推向Stefan。<br/>直到本子另一端轻轻按压在Stefan高挺的鼻尖下端，那令Damon渴望的唇部后，Damon才微微在自己和本子之间留出不易察觉的缝隙。<br/>面对自己哥哥仰起来的小眼神，Stefan满足的扫过对方深邃的眼睛以及额头堆起的小褶子，却不打算就此轻易让对方得逞。横在他们之间的日记本，依旧不罢休的被Stefan紧紧贴在唇上，将他们隔开。<br/>Damon没在抱怨，却是露出了似乎想到什么点子的的一笑容。即便看不到Damon扬起的嘴角，可他眯起来的眼睛足够表达心境。</p><p>Damon抬起一根手指，微微剥下那柔软的皮质本子封面。书皮下端被Stefan修长的手指挡下，未掉落的本子令那层外形成了一个漂亮的弧度。<br/>Damon的目光一刻不放开Stefan，他们的凝视横越过上端那有些相互散开的纸页，凝聚出不会吹动其他物品的小小风带。<br/>随即，Damon再次用唇点了第一页。紧接着用那压住封皮的中指往下，食指跨上前勾来了几页，将它们手下到中指的之间下端。他的嘴唇紧随其后，下巴划过那翻过来的页码，嘴唇跟着落在了露出来的那一页纸上。<br/>也许他并没有逐页吻去每一个文字，可Stefan并不在乎。除了一秒间的眨眼，两个人都不曾因为太过靠近的距离而合上眼帘。他们彼此追逐着对方的视线，睫毛间的距离一丝丝渐短。<br/>Damon手中动作不停，每次手指勾来的几页，都令他们之间的厚度减少。<br/>他的唇从来不放弃追随，一次次点在新的页面上。嗅着对方遗留下来的字迹，将他们的空间压缩得更低。</p><p>为了保持平衡，中途Damon还换了一次手，好让自己稳住身子同时身体向前递进。而在抬起空出来的那只手时，他还不忘故意擦过Stefan小腹上面的衣布。<br/>他可以听到Stefan无声流泻出得笑意，化作呼吸和轻微颤抖拍在日记本另一侧。凝视那双眼底含笑眯起，却不露出笑意的弟弟，Damon享受猜测对方此刻整副容貌。<br/>手指越过的地方越来越多，掀过纸页的本子也越来越薄。<br/>Damon的下唇贴入的章节，从有字变成了无字。<br/>上唇蹭过的纸边，也从褶皱的不齐化作了整齐。<br/>神经触碰下文字的划痕与坑洼，如今却是崭新干净的平滑。</p><p>终究，一本用完。隔着最后一层书皮，Damon的唇可以摸索到另一端，那被硬纸壳和柔软皮质外套，所隐约勾勒出来的对方。他们的鼻尖相互碰触，将书皮挤压除了一个扭曲的造型。<br/>Damon松开那阻挡自己和恋人的物品，无名指一拨，便将倾斜过来的日记本合在了自己下巴下方。<br/>随着本子垂下的重量，Stefan不再单纯用食指阻挡，任由其掉落下去，掉在自己的小腹上。</p><p>Damon亲吻了上来，暴露出来的碰触，令真实的触感席卷上Stefan，吸走抹去了他嘴唇上被沾染的皮料味道。<br/>他们相互鼻尖撒出的气息，因为松下来的力气，而让唇与唇之间发出轻微的感叹。<br/>一路凝视而来的目光总算有机会低垂。睫毛隐隐蔽去的目光下，只留给了他们触感，气味，以及声响。</p><p>Damon借着亲吻，抬起的手却将他们腹间的本子拾起，看也不看的搁在一侧桌子上。<br/>“你知道吗，Stefan？”Damon用嘴唇蹭着对方被吮吸湿润的唇肤，一毫米的距离足够让他把呼吸吹过每个角落。“笔和书都不属于床…你的床上只能有我。”<br/>随即，那整个床铺柔软的空间里都只留下他们两人。Damon将对方压入卷起褶皱的薄毯当中，用彼此的碰触代替掉了Stefan脑海里的文字。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>